


The More the Merrier

by notsafeforwebber (thealmightyfoo)



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Fuel is there for a bit to be an idiot, Giant/Tiny, God im terrible, M/M, Vore, yep theres more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/notsafeforwebber
Summary: Ness decides now is the best time to visit Lucas, unaware that he has become a hotel for Claus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is not sexual!!!   
> Takes place a bit after the previous fic. Uses my feature headcanons again.

It was a bright and sunny day in Tazmilly Village.  
It had been a few days since the needle was pulled. The dragon, seeing the good in Lucas's heart, chose to revive those he lost--his mother, Hinawa, and twin brother, Claus. However, the dragon did NOT return Claus to his normal size. Rather, he kept him the same, but a bit more organic. 

Kumatora and Lucas were out on a walk. Claus, of course, was in his brother's belly. He seemed to spend most of his time there nowadays, declaring it safer than the outside world. Lucas didn't mind. He was closer than ever to his brother. 

Lucas lay face-down on the ground, having been knocked off his feet by his big sister. Sitting up, he placed a hand on his midsection, pressing down lightly. 

"I think you knocked him out," He said, looking up at Kumatora. 

"He sure does pass out easily for someone who acts so tough, " She commented. 

"Just 'cause he acts tough doesn't mean he IS tough."

Kumatora held out her hand and Lucas took it. She helped him up, and the two prepared to resume their walking. 

"Say, how long are ya plannin' on keepin' him in there?" The pink-haired girl asked, jabbing Lucas's stomach with two fingers. "Is he jus gonna live in there?"

"I guess until he wants to come out. He can live in there if he wants, but i would still need to eat and stuff and i cant do that with him in it."

 

And now is a perfect opportunity for Ness to visit his best friend. He held the straps on his backpack, humming a tune as he made his way across the island. He had to ask Mapson to mark Lucas's house on the map. Since Lucas was walking around with Kumatora, though, Ness found him before he could find his house.

"Heya Lucas,and...! Lucas's girl-friend!" He was referring to Kuma as a friend who happened to be female, but Ness isn't good with wording.

The small blonde turned around as Ness called his name, smiling and waving, mentally telling him not to say 'girl-friend' cause he got punched in the stomach for that when Claus said it. His other hand was on his stomach. 

She narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar boy. 

"This a friend of yours?" She whispered to Lucas.

Ness watches as the two communicate quietly and recieved Lucas's mental message. When Lucas nodded, Kuma nodded back and stomped over to Ness, clenching her hands into fists and raising them. 

As Kumatora approached, he smiled and sweated nervously, slowly inching away.

_SMAAAAASH!!_

Ness cried out when Kuma punched him, and held his cheek, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were sensitive!" The young boy whimpered, tail between his legs.

Lucas ran over to the two, hands on his midsection. 

"Kumatora!! It was just a misunderstanding!!" He grabbed Kumatora by the arm and tried to drag her away from Ness, hopeful that the sudden movement didnt wake Claus up. He didnt want to explain this to Ness.

She let herself get dragged away. She was done being mad. For now. "Who is this kid, anyway?"

Claus stirred a bit, moving in his sleep.

"It's okay, Lucas, I'm used to fighting! I'll be fine," He said, spitting a bit of blood and a tooth. He wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. "You're strong," Ness noted, looking up at Kumatora.

"Thats my friend, Ness. Hes from Onett." He felt Claus move around, and begun to unconsciously rub his tum. 

"Keep that tooth in mind when you think about...what do they call it? 'Shipping' us?" Kumatora told Ness, crossing her arms.

"Kuma, im sure it was just a accident." Lucas defended Ness, letting go of her arm as she crossed them. She simply huffed in response. 

The new kid nodded, then looked to Lucas's midsection, the movement of his hand catching his attention. Ness tilted his head. "You have a tummyache?" He asked, 

Uh oh. He noticed. "Uh... yeah." Lucas said, in a incredibly unconvincing way.

"I have some medicine in my bag, if you need anything!" Ness offered, tugging at one of the straps. Since it was diffucult for him to read people, he assumed Lucas genuinely did not feel well.

The blonde psychic waved his hands in response. "No, no, im fine. Im good." 

"Well, if it gets worse, let me know!" Ness said, smiling.

He looked down and kicked a rock, thankful that Claus was asleep. But he felt that he'd be inconvenient as usual. He patted Kuma's arm. She rolled her eyes and gave Lucas a brief side hug.

Claus stretches and sits up, shuffling a bit. "Luuuucas..."

"Are y'all just gonna stand here, or are we gonna keep walkin?" Kuma asked the two boys. 

Lucas placed a hand back on his stomach. _Well hello there, Mr. Wakes Up At The Most Inconvenient Times. Whyd you even wake up?_

He may have forgotten to broadcast his thoughts only to Claus, meaning that Kuma and Ness could hear them. 

_I was only asleep cause Kumatora knocked me out, I was gonna wake up eventually..._ Claus points out.

Kumatora clears her throat to get Lucas's attantion, then nods in Ness's direction. 

He was most certainly able to hear their private conversation. He was about to apologize for accidentally reading their minds, until he realized....How was Lucas talking to Claus if he wasnt around?

The young Japanese boy tilted his head.

 _Oh right..._ He looked up at Kuma as ahe coughed, freezing as he realized what she meant. "Hey Ness. Did you hear what i was thinkin? Cause uh... i can explain..."

"I sure would appreciate it!" The dark-haired boy said, and turnes to look at Kumatora. "What'd you knock out Claus for!" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"Well, uh... Claus called Kumatora my... yknow. Same reason she punched you." Lucas answered, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Kumatora nodded when Lucas explained what happened, then snorted at what he said next. 

"Ness, do you know what vore is?" The boy felt like he was on the verge of collapse from how tense he was.

Ness was, obviously, taken aback by this question. "I...uh..."

Kuma was having trouble keeping her giggling under control.

He took a step back. "I, I-I do...why?"

Lucas messed with his fingers again. "B-because..." he waved a hand in his sisters face to attempt to quiet her down.

"I may... have... eaten Claus." He immediately hid behind Kumatora, slowly peeking out from behind her arm.

She lost it, breaking into a fit of laughter. "At least h-he found o-out this way a-a-and not from see-seeing you puke him up!" Kuma said inbetween her gasps for air. She was crying.

Ness wasn't sure how process this. "You...?" Ness slowly approached Lucas, using PSI to move Kuma aside.  
The smaller boy froze as Kuma was shoved aside, not moving at all as Ness approached, not even breathing as Ness placed his hand on his stomach. 

"But...isn't he as big as you!?" He put his other hand on his head. "狂ってる！" 

Slowly, Lucas nodded. "Mmhmmm..."

News could feel Claus move under his hand, sending a shiver down his spine. He mumbled something else in Japanese, and tried to picture what the older brother looked like inside.

"H-How did you fit him in there?"

"It's kinda a long story, im sure you dont need to know all of it..." Lucas backed away from Ness's hand. "Uh, anyway, me and Kuma were going on a walk. Want to join us?"

The taller boy blinked, not realizing Lucas had moved. Looking down at Lucas, he reddened a bit.

"I...do want to hear all of it." He said, fiddling with his hands. "You can tell me while we talk."

He looked down. "Oh."

He started walking. "Well, he was a brainwashed cyborg under the control of a evil old man named Porky. Ness looked REALLY pissed at the mention of his former neighbor. 

"He accidentally shrunk himself, and after coming to his senses, t-to me to kill him." He started to tear up. "So i bit him in half and swallowed his body, b-but then i accidentally revived him, then the world got reset and uh, he went back to normal." He wiped his eyes.

"That must have been hard...but at least he's okay now!" Ness said, wrapping an arm around his friend. He squeezed him.

"Y-yeah. I dont know how long he wants to stay in there." He made a purr-like sound as he was squeezed.

News looked away for a moment. "Hey, Lucas, do you know how he shrank himself...and still have it?" Ness fidgeted nervously. 

"Oh my god." Kumatora said, under her breath.

Lucas tilted his head. "Uh, i think so. Well, Kumatora probably does. Why?"

Ness reddened further, avoiding eye contact.

"Ness? Are you okay?" Lucas leaned over to see him.

Kuma rolls her eyes. "Lucas, your buddy wants you to vore him."

"Huh?" Lucas immediately started blushing as well. 

"Oh uh..." he stood up straight, then slouched over. "Should i... let Claus out first?"

"If you think that's best!" He replied, then cringed when he realized what Lucas was about to have to do.

Lucas noticed Ness's cringing. "Well uh, we dont have to if you want Claus to accompany you..." he had also realized, and wasnt looking forward to it.

"I mean, I wouldnt mind. Unless Claus would...is your brother psychic, too?" Ness asked, looking down at Lucas's tum.

Lucas nods. "I would prefer for him to stay, but you should probably ask em." He picked up Ness's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Go on, ask him."

He blushed when Lucas took his hand, and nodded. Hey, _Claus, is it? You want some company?_

The ginger twin glanced around, not recognizing the japanese-accented voice. _W-Who was that?_ Claus directed this thoughts into Lucas's head.

 _Calm down, big bro. Its just my boyfriend. He might be joining you, if you want him too._ he responded, keeping Ness's hand on his tum.

_Your BOYFRIEND? Why didnt you tell me you were dating someone!? I'd LOVE to meet him!_

_Uh, yeah... I forgot to tell you... So youre good with him coming in?_

_That's what ID LOVE TO MEET HIM means, doofus!_

Lucas's face reddened with embarrassment. "Hey Kuma, you still have that shrink ray?"

Kumatora spreads her legs slightly and the shrink ray drops from the pocket dimension beneath her dress.

"Yep!" She says, picking up the gun and handing it to Lucas.

He took the ray and aimed it at Ness.

"Luckily, Claus wants to meet you."

"Well, I guess this all works out!" Ness smiles, wondering what Claus is like. 

"Its okay that i called you my boyfriend, right?"

"Your Boyfriend--?" He was startled. Did Lucas really think of him like that?

Lucas quickly shoots him as he starts to speak again.

•Ness is overcome by an incredibly odd sensation!

He is shrunked down to about half the size of a pencil and dropped to the ground. The now tiny boy looked up at Lucas.

Lucas crouched down and held out his hand, and Ness tried stand up before losing his balance and just sitting instead. "I'm ready."

The blonde brought his small friend up to his face. "Say hi to Claus for me!" He gently placed him into his mouth, pausing until Ness gave confirmation.

Ness felt a little anxious this close to Lucas's sharp teeth, but pushed his worries aside. "Ok!"

Lucas tilted his head back and swallowed. He had a bit more difficulty with Ness due to his...roundness. He was more used to how thin Claus had felt from Porky's treatment of him. Nevertheless, Lucas managed and got him down with a few strong gulps.

Ness slipped into the boy's stomach, hearing a grunt come from someone beside him. Lucas sat on the grass, panting and rubbing his stomach.

"Are you two good?"

Ness pulled a flashlight out of his backpack, turned it on, and aimed it at Claus; the ginger recoiled at the bright light.

_Fine and dandy!_ Ness told their captor telepathically. 

"You must be Claus! Are you two twins? You look just alike!" Well, except that Claus's hair is long and ginger, he's missing an eye, only has fangs, is really pale, and is a cyborg...but you know!

"Yep! And I'm the older one! Aka the SUPERIOR twin." He replied, grinning mischeviously. "You're the boyfriend, right?" Claus asked, prompting Ness to start blushing again.

Lucas sighed in relief. He looked down, wondering what the two were talking about. Claus had said the word 'superior' just loud enough for him to hear. 

_Alright, just cause your older, doesnt mean you're superior._

_Does too._ Claus shot back, earning an eyeroll from his younger brother. The older one looked to Ness again, prompting him to turn away from Claus, avoiding eye contact.

 _Am I really your boyfriend?_ He asked Lucas.

 _I- well, i always considered it. I can stop if you want me to._ Ness couldnt tell, but Lucas's face had gone red.

Nono! I, uh, thought of asking you out or something but I was afraid you were one of those 'silent but really angry' types... Ness blushed more, and Claus rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out playfully at his roommate. 

_Slient but really angry? Ness, you saw me cry over spilled milk. Actual spilled milk._ He shifts very slowly and gently as to not hurt or suprise his friends.

Ness chuckles. _Heh, that's right...I don't know. I guess I was a little paranoid._ seeing Claus silently teasing him, he shoved him lightly.

Lucas quietly nods. While he did infact feel the shove, he felt that it wasnt aggressive enough to make mention on, unintentionally allowing the boys to get aggressive.

Claus straight up tackles Ness in response, and the boys play-fought inside of their friend. They don't realize what effect it would have on Poor Lucas. Poor Lucas lowers himself a little, holding his hands in fists next to him.

"H-hey boys, lets tone it down a little..." he stuttered, failing to remember that they couldnt hear him.

Ness had Claus pinned down. "This is like mud-wrestling, but somehow more gross." He commented. Claus took advantage of hiw slippery the environment was and easily knocked the larger boy off of him.

"Ugh... that feels so weird..." Lucas murmured, sliding his hand into his hair. He gently poked the two. "Uh, guys?" Hey Lucas? Use telepathy.

The small, darker-haired boy felt Lucas's prodding and went limp. _Hm? Is something wrong, Luke?_

Ness going limp worried him a little, but at least they stopped wriggling. 

Claus realized what was possibly upsetting his little brother. "Ah, shoot! I almost forgot, Ness! He doesnt like us moving around..."

_Sorry for ruining your fun..._

 _Aw, you didn't ruin anything! ドンマイ！_ Ness reassured Lucas, rubbing the bright blue walls around him with one hand.

Claus nodded, even though Lucas wouldn't be able to see that.

 _You sure? You felt like you were having a good time until i started jabbing ya._ Uh oh he's starting to pick up Kumatora's way of speaking.

 _Its fine, really, Lil Bro! We'll stop moving, we don't mind!_ Claus adds, and pats the wall beside him.

_But i dont want you two to be bored! Is there anything you can do in there?_

_Its kinda hard to be bored in here! _Ness tells Lucas, then turns and scoops up some Lucas Slime™ and throws it at Claus. The cyborg does not appreciate it.__

____

____

_How would you not be bored?_

_I've never been in a place like this before!_ Ness pointed out. 

He guessed he could deal with more movement. Maybe it'll help him get used to it. He carefully gets up and goes inside, sitting om his bed, listening in to any conversations. Unless they didnt want him to. Lucas's movements shook the shrunken boys around a bit, making them glad the acids weren't affecting them. They were both soaked in the thick liquid. 

Kumatora follows Lucas, not questioning why he up and walked away so suddenly. Seeing that there was still a good bit of daylight left, she stopped at the door. 

"I'm gonna go see what Duster is up to." 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Have fun!" Lucas waved as Kuma left. 

Without warning, Claus put the other boy in a headlock, causing him to start kicking and struggling. They resumed their playfighting, but prepared to stop if Lucas got too uncomfortable. 

Lucas put a arm on his forehead. Man, that felt odd. But he wasnt going to make them stop again. He wanted them to have fun while they were in there. Looking around, he slowly got up and started to slowly walk forward, hoping the two wouldnt notice, which they didnt. Not yet, if ever. They did, however, eventually grow tired. They slowly stopped rough housing, and laid in Lucas's belly calmly. 

"Heh, can scratch 'wrestle in my boyfriend's stomach' off my bucket list," Ness joked. 

Eventually reaching his destination, Lucas sat on one of the chairs at the beach, taking off his shirt to sunbathe, and looking down as he kicked his legs. Stopping when he remembered the two, he realized they hadnt moved yet, and poked them. 

Claus squinted when poked, pushing back at Lucas's finger. " _What do you want."_

Lucas frowned. _You guys okay in there? You stopped moving._ he looked down at his midsection. Thanks to his somewhat malnourished state, it was easy to tell that he'd eaten something he shouldn't have. His belly was round and distended. 

_We're just tired is all._ Ness told Lucas, looking up. He rubbed the walls again, not wanting Lucas to worry. 

Lucas smiled, and leaned back, before realizing what that would do. He then went forward. 

Claus was going to say something, but Lucas quickly corrected his posture. Seems he learned his lesson with Kumatora. 

"Lookin' a little round, there, Luke!" A voice called from behind. 

Lucas's face reddened as he turned towards the source of the voice. "I- uh..." 

It was just Fuel. "Are you pregger?" He asked, having no idea how anything at all works. 

Lucas turned to face the slightly taller kid, and realized who it was. "No, you really dont know how that works, do you." 

"No, I really don't..." 

"Hey, Lucas? Who're you talkin' to?" Claus asked, prodding the walls. 

The blonde placed a hand on his stomach. _Fuel. He thinks im pregnant because yall are makin me Round._

Claus snorts and Ness tilts his head. 

_Doesn't he know most boys can't get pregnart?_ Ness asked, shifting. 

_No, he doesnt. Hes a idiot. A idiot whos my best friend._ He mentally responded, forgetting the idiot was still there, confused that Lucas was just staring at his Round stomach. 

_"Lucas? Are you tryin to remember if you are or not?"_

Claus chuckles at Lucas calling Fuel, who he claimed to be his best friend, an idiot. 

_What, he is!_ Lucas looked back at the dumb idiot. "Uh, no... diffrent reason entirely." 

"I'm the only dumb idiot you're allowed to be friends with." Claus said, crossing his arms. 

"Did you eat another squirrel?" Fuel asked. 

_Cant i get a pass if you are my brother?_ Lucas mentally replied. "Uh... yes!" He lied. 

"Hmm. I guess so." Claus begrudgingly accepted the pass. 

Fuel shook his head disapprovingly. "One of these days, you're gonna catch rabies." 

He rolled his eyes at Fuel. "Havent gotten it yet, have i?" 

"You will, soon! I'm worried about you!" 

"Wow, Lucas! Two boyfriends?" Claus teased his brother. 

"Why? It wont be your fault if i get rabies." He looked down again, unintentionally making a annoyed face. _Shuddup!_

Claus stuck out his tongue in response. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No, but..." Fuel just made a worried whine. "Just be careful!"

Lucas felt like the boy was worrying more than usual. His worrying at the moment was only outmatched by his own family.

"I guess. Why does it matter, anyway?" Lucas asked again.

"You and your brother are already feral enough, I don't want you chasing me around on all fours!" Fuel told him, waving his hands. 

Lucas placed a hand on his stomach. "Heh, what if i dont get rabies but do that anyway?"

"I'll have to chase you away with a broom!" Fuel said, laughing. 

The boys inside of Lucas felt the weight of his hand. Both of them pressed their hands against the wall. "We really ARE small..." said Ness.

Feeling the small hands, he removed his, thinking thats why they did that.

"Heheh, please dont. Not right now, at least."

"Why? Am I gonna hurt the baby?" Fuel asked. It was difficult to tell if he was joking or not. 

The boys tapped their tiny hands against the wall, signaling Lucas to Put It Back.

"Oh! Sorry." He said, not realizing he said that out loud. He Put It Back, smiling. 

"Fuel, you say the word 'baby' again, i will manifest into your house at 3AM and PK Fire you into the ground."

Fuel tilted his head, ignoring the threat for now. "Who are you talking to?"

Lucas froze. "You arent pyschic... i said that out loud didnt I." He looked down, mentally asking if he should tell him. 

"Sure. Maybe he'll want you to eat him too. The more the merrier," Came his brother's sarcastic response. 

_Oh shut up, Claus. Hes not going to do that._

He looked back up at Fuel. "Y'know Claus and Ness?" He asked, then pointed to his stomach. 

Fuel blinked. "One of them is the father?"

It took all of the sharp-toothed boy's energy not to lunge onto him and bite his throat out.

"No, Fuel. Thats gross. I shrank them and ate them." He told him, as if that was a better explanation. He was tensing up as well.

The two residents of Lucas Hotel looked around, taking their hands off of the wall and holding each other. 

_Everything alright out there?_

"Oh, that makes much more sense!" Fuel said. His response was genuine.

_Yeah, yeah. Fuel just got what i was telling him._

"Oh my god, Fuel." He responded, burying his head into his hands. 

The brunette frowned. "What? You're magic! I'm not really surprised by much anything you do anymore."

 _Fuel?_ Ness asked, tilting his head. 

"Im not magic, im pyschic. I cant shrink people by will, anyway. Kuma stole a shrink ray." He leaned back a little, but not enough to cake the two residents in Lucas brand Goo. 

_Yeah, Fuel. Hes my closest friend in Tazmily. Other than my big brother, of course._

"Who's Kuma?" Fuel asked, unaware that Lucas now had a big sister.

Claus slapped the blue walls. "C'mon, don't be a coward!" He knew Lucas wanted to lay back, and he didn't want the two of them stopping him.

"Kumatora is that pink-haired girl I've been travelin' with lately." He looked down. Really? Alright. If thats what he wants. He laid back.

Thanks to Lucas changing position, the two were now up to their shoulders in stomach acids. It was almost like a sauna. 

_Comfortable?_

"Oh, her! Is she your girlfriend?" Fuel asked.

_Uh, only if you a-_

He shot upward and pounced on Fuel, covering his mouth and repeatedly telling him to shut up. The two boys yelped when Lucas suddenly rushed forward, getting tossed around.

Kumatora suddenly appeared, flames trailing behind her. The older girl cracked her knuckles, looking down at the brunette Lucas had pinned to the ground. Fuel was saying something, but Lucas's hand muffled it.

Lucas smiled nervously at his sister, slowly increasing the pressure on Fuel.

"Heeeeeeereey Kumatora! Nothing suspicious over here!" Lucas told her, mentally apologizing to the two friends in his belly. 

"You're squishin' them, Lucas." She told him, tapping her foot. 

The boys nod vigorously. They were pressed together And They Did Not Like It.

"Oh. So i am." _IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY!_ He quickly sat up, still sitting on Fuels midsection.

Kumatora used PSI to pull Fuel out from under Lucas, knocking him backwards in the process. She stood him up, then clocked him in the face. Kumatora just has no tolerance for that, huh?

Now able to breathe once more, the boys seperated, Ness blushing.

 _Was that necessary??_ Claus angrily asked his twin. 

_I thought i made it clear with the 8 sorrys that i didnt mean to do that, Claus!_

Kumatora crossed her arms, watching Fuel regain his balance after stumbling backward. He held his nose, which was bleeding. 

The girl turned to leave, looking back at Lucas for a moment more. "Duster's fine." 

And with that, she was gone just as quickly as she came.

Claus grumbled and looked away from Lucas, as if he could see or hear any of that.

Lucas buried his head in his hands again. "I swear, say "Kumatora" and "girlfriend" in the same sentence and you'll be in pieces on the floor." He sat up, rubbing his stomach in a attempt to calm the tinies down. 

_Sorry._

Fuel took his hands off his nose for a moment, looking at all the blood on them. He learned his lesson.

Ness reached out and rubbed where he felt Lucas's hand. _It's okay!_

Lucas slumped over. Feeling Ness's hand did result in a small smile though.

_Really? Thanks. I didnt expect you to forgive me so soom after i tossed you around. Hows Claus?_

_I'm not one for holding grudges._ He looks to Lucas's older brother. _He's grumpy._

The blonde sighed. _Of course he is. Hes either grumpy, feral, or way too excited._ He smiled. 

_Clauuusss!_

_Whaaaaat?_ He turned to face Ness again.


End file.
